The present invention relates to multilayer plastic films, and more particularly to generally transparent multilayer plastic films for food wrapping and/or cooking applications which exhibit dead fold, creasing and/or twistability characteristics.
Presently, two distinct classes of films or foils exist for consumers to wrap and prepare foods in, namely plastic wraps and aluminum foil. Plastic wraps are typically used for wrapping foods because of their transparency and relatively low cost. Additionally, some plastic wraps based on polyvinylidene chloride can be used in microwave applications.
However, a major problem for such plastic wraps has been the tendency of the films to fail to maintain their shape and cling once they are wrapped about a food item or food container. That is, they have a tendency to spring back or recover to an unfolded state. An additional drawback to plastic wraps is that they cannot withstand conventional oven temperatures. While plastic cooking bags or pouches are commercially available and can withstand oven temperatures, such items are not available as films for food wrapping.
Aluminum foil, on the other hand, possesses excellent dead fold and shaping characteristics. That is, once the foil is wrapped about a food item or food container, it maintains its shape and does not unfold as plastic wraps tend to do. However, aluminum foil is somewhat expensive, is not transparent, and is not suitable for use in microwave ovens.
Accordingly, the need still exists in the art for a food wrapping material which is generally transparent, has good dead fold and cling characteristics, and which can withstand both microwave cooking procedures and conventional oven temperatures.